The Dangers of Heights and Music
by deaths calling card
Summary: While New Directions practices for Sectionals in the auditorium on the new risers, Franken-teen strikes again, causing several of his team mates to experience more than a little discomfort. Will likely contain slash. Lots of fluff and drama to go around. Slight Rachel-bashing. Slight Kurt-centric.


The Dangers of Heights and Music

Synopsis: While ND practiced for Sectionals in the auditorium on the new risers, Franken-teen strikes again, causing several of his team mates to experience more than a little discomfort.

Time stamp: Some episodes will be acknowledged, but not all- Blaine will not be in here- the Barbra Streisand episode already occurred.

Disclaimer: Do not own the lovely series that Glee is- if I did, there would be Ludo songs and Chris and Mark would be macking on each other every other episode and Darren's character would be less offensive (ie: realize that he is not that amazing and that Kurt is the greatest thing ever and without Kurt's character there would never have been a reason to have Darren on the show).

.

.

.

The fast beat of the newest music choice began to play again, signaling the panting individuals to begin their synchronized movements once more.

Kick. Jump. Turn. Two steps. Turn back. Spin thrice. Grab partner's hand and pull and catch. The routine was different than what the club were used to, finding it to run more parallel to Carmel High's glee club.

Another complicated counter before almost half the group moved into another series of twists and turns while the more athletically inclined moved into a series of acrobatic moves ranging from handless cartwheels, back flips, and corkscrews.

Judging by the ease at which Brittany, Savanna, Quin, and Kurt completed their tricks, Cheerios' practices was paying off. As for Mike, everyone knew he was a ninja before today.

As the refrain began once more the group moved back into an easy formation as they synchronized once more.

Right now there were no vocals to the track, the focus being on getting the dance down pact.

.

Mr. Schue had entered the choir room almost two hours ago, looking apprehensive and determined and eerily excited. Such an expression spelled disaster, change- and Rachel Berry was not going to allow it. Before Mr. Schue could even open his mouth Rachel already started her spiel.

"Mr. Schue, I have come up with a great vocal performance that would get us to Sectionals. It starts with me being lowered from the ceiling, singing-"

Ordinarily Savanna would have gone Lima Heights on the petite brunette, and both divas in the back would have responded with sharp tongued comments, and the giant would step in and defend the hobbits ideas.

However, it was unnecessary as Mr. Schue raised his hand and spoke over the loud girl.

"That is unnecessary Rachel, but thanks for the idea. However, we have something else needing to be brought to the table. Vocal Adrenaline recently performed for their school and someone got a video of it and posted it online."

He then went over to his laptop and brought up the video as the glee kids gathered round. The video was poor quality, but it was easy to see that their routines had moved up in intensity. Their dancing seemed to have reached new levels, but that was nothing to the vocal powers.

Each of those watching had varying degrees of sadness, horror, and awe etched into their faces as they continued to watch. How were they going to compete against that? Sure, they had individuality, but that could only get you so far. Even Rachel seemed put out. In fact, the only person who did not look upset was Mr. Schue.

As the grainy video came to an end Mr. Schue clapped his hands, drawing the teens' attention from the screen.

"Now that you see what we are up against-"

"As if we didn't know before? We already saw how good they were before!" Interrupted Quinn, the blonde Cheerio looking upset, glaring at the laptop screen, as if it was its fault.

"How can we even stand a chance?" Asked Tina nervously as she looked around at those around her. She really enjoyed glee club, she did not want it taken away. Figgins had already threatened to before. And Coach Sylvester has been trying to sabotage them from the beginning. Just when they seemed to becoming better.

"Well, now you all see that the only hope we have to beating them is letting me and Finn-" Rachel started again as she got to her feet, only to be stopped short once more, this time by Mercedes.

"No Rachel. Just no! This is not the time for your self serving nonsense with the green giant." The diva said in a raised tone, looking angry and upset. Again Rachel tried to take another solo from everyone else. Again their club was threatened.

"Guys. Guys. Relax. I have an idea. And no, Rachel, we will worry about solos later-"

"As if there is anything to worry about with the pituitary rejects?" Kurt muttered under his breath.

Mr. Schue began once more, looking around at each of his students, ignoring the angry mutters. "Now, what is all needed to win a show? What are the judges looking for?"

"Good music?" Suggested Finn uncertainly.

"Great music with even more amazing vocal talents!" Rachel answered immediately, eyes shining with glee as she began planning her center stage.

"Power vocals." Mercedes corrected, still looking putout with Rachel.

"Sex appeal." Puck answered with a grin at Santana and Brittany, careless and free as ever.

"Theatricality!" Assured Kurt, his mind going back to his favorite artist. If this was the case- as it should be- he would not allow Rachel the chance to ruin this. Not this.

"Aesthetic appeal? Visual and Audio interest?" Answered Tina as she thought back to the different performances they watched.

"I agree with Tina. The music has to be amazing, and everyone needs to move together and work the floor." Artie replied after, smiling at Tina who smiled back, looking reassured.

"I was thinking along the lines of dancing." Mr. Schue said after listening to the suggestions put before him by his students. "Yes, I know we have dancing, but it is all fairly low-key. We have some amazing talent here, and we can utilize that."

A lot of the students made murmurs of agreement. Many of them had been shunted for solos, and now this was something they could shine in because for once, Mr. Schue could not delude himself that Rachel- and especially Finn- were the best of the group. He would not be able to hide behind his two "shining stars." This would be the opportunity they had been waiting for.

.

And so that was how they now ended up in front of the choir room, as evenly spaced as the dimensions of the room allowed, trying to learn several series of choreography. And all the while avoiding Finn and his flailing limbs. They had learned before how dangerous Finn could be when told to move with a group if Rachel's nose was anything to go by.

So far they had done fairly well, all things considered. No one had been sent to the nurse yet anyway- though they had had a scare with Finn running into Artie's chair. Luckily Kurt and Tina had been right next to the wheelchair bound boy and rescued him from the giant.

Still, they had learned fairly quickly and were easily able to pick up a rhythm and find their own moves. Brittany and Santana were really getting into it, Puck salivating all the while.

Soon enough, the cheerios had ended up throwing some moves in from their routines. Before long they were also throwing in acrobatics, Kurt and Santana, with Quinn backing them, easily lifting Brittany and launching her into two front flips.

Mike was eating up the floor with Tina at his heels, both moving fairly well together, Mike not completely outshining the girl. It seemed both had been rehearsing together over the summer at the Asian camp they attended together.

Mercedes had found her own groove, as did Artie, both keeping it very visually interesting. Puck also was holding his own, though he seemed more than a little distracted by the Cheerios dancing several feet away or so.

Rachel kept to the choreography set by Mr. Schue, not even trying to throw in her own moves. Still, for what she did give she was keeping up. She looked even better next to- more than a couple feet away as a safety precaution- her clumsy boyfriend. Ah well, some things never seemed to change.

When the music came to a close, Mr. Schue was clapping loudly, evidently impressed.

"Now that is what I like to see. Very innovative. Now, lets see how we can put all of this together. Individuality is alright, and it lets everyone shine, but we are still an ensemble and need to emulate such." He commented before looking at several specific students in the group.

"Now I want a group of you to layout the choreography. Mike, Brittany, and Kurt, would you do the honors?" He asked the three, to which each nodded their heads, quite pleased if not a little shocked. They were confident in their own abilities, but never had Mr. Schue given them a lead in anything remotely related to competition. Even the guidance counselor had noticed.

"Do you guys think it can be ready by next rehearsal?" Mr. Schue asked, looking pleased that they had agreed.

The three of them spoke quickly to each other, deliberating for a few moments before Kurt spoke up, "It will if we can have Santana and Quinn assist us too."

"Is that alright with you two?" He asked the other two cheerios, a surprised but grateful smile on his face.

"Works for me." Answered Santana, looking unconcernedly at her nails, though she shared a secret smile with Brittany, and surprisingly Kurt, though it was rumored that the three of them had gotten very close over the past few months, much to the fear of the rest of the school.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Responded Quinn, looking pleased and grateful that her friends thought of her. The cheerios, despite their differences and the rather regretful past, always stuck together, Coach Sylvester not able to stand it when stupidity, or anything for that matter, got in the way of her success. She understood that rivalry was of the utmost importance, so long as it only fueled greater performance rather than ridiculousness.

The blond girl just smiled brightly, even sparring a small smile for her long time rival Santana.

However, just as things seemed to have been working out alright, Rachel had to step in.

"Mr. Schue, shouldn't you decide the choreography? How is it fair that some of the students get to make all of the decisions?" Which really translated to 'How could you choose anyone over me? I am the greatest thing next to Barbra! I must be the one selected! You know they will push me to the very back and make me look bad!'

That comment caused a lot of eyes to roll upwards, as if asking God (and Gaga in one case or two) what they had done in a past life to have to put up with Rachel's self-centeredness on a daily basis.

"You're just ticked he didn't ask you." Quinn remarked, looking at the other girl coldly. She too has felt a little saddened when Mr. Schue had not asked for her help immediately, but she had not been all that surprised and was perfectly alright he asked the others, and she was thrilled that they wanted her included.

"Just keep your mouth shut Berry. The world still doesn't revolve around you." Mercedes agreed, glaring at the girl. She wished she had been included, but felt a swell of pride for her boy when he was chosen. Mr. Schue had made the right decision, provided that he didn't bend over to the bitchy girl's unreasonable demands. If he did, she would have to cut him, and then cut Rachel several times over.

"It does not seem fair at all." The girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, looking as if she were trying to achieve the dejected puppy look- though failing rather miserably, especially with the ugly sweater that supported a completely disturbing image of an animal that might have been a dog.

But of course, it worked on Finn.

"Yeah, it really would not be group piece if only a few of us decide everything." Finn stated, looking to Rachel, who nodded to him encouragingly, sticking out her lower lip even more.

Finn's last sentiment seemed to cause several glee members to gag, either at his stupidity or his opening his mouth at all.

Mr. Schue, however, was not dissuaded.

"I do not believe I am being unreasonable. I am doing what I believe is best for this club. They are some of the best dancers in the school, and have every right to take charge in this project."

Rachel practically stamped her foot at that response, looking ever more like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Her face was growing red and blotchy, a really unattractive look on the girl.

"If we agree not to place you in the very back of the formation next to Finn, will you stop acting so childishly?" Asked Kurt coolly, a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised.

"But it's not fair!" Rachel continued.

Though, between several of them, they were surprised that the girl had yet to storm from the choir room, seeing as how she acted when Schue had awarded the True Colors solo to Tina for practice.

It was taking everything Kurt had not to get to his feet, walk over to the diva and smack her upside the head. And Brittany seemed to sense that, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

"Is her voice hurting your ears dolphin? The book said that dolphins have very sensitive ears." Before Kurt could answer, Brittany continued, "Please be quiet Rachel. Your voice is making my dolphin upset."

This made several of the glee members grin- In Sam's and Mercedes' case laughing hysterically, feeling some of the tension leave the room. Leave it to Brittany to save the day.

Seeing that Mr. Schue was not going to agree with her, she sat down with a large huff, glaring at everyone in the room.

Finn looked torn between comforting his impractical girlfriend and silently agreeing with Mr. Schue. He was right, they were some of the better dancers, maybe not better than Rachel, but immensely better than himself. He seemed to come to the conclusion that it would be best to stay quiet, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Alright everyone, now that we have that settled. Let rehearsal continue." Mr. Schue concluded with a bright smile, obviously undaunted by how things were proceeding so far. Either that or he had a date with Ms. Pillsbury and was walking on cloud nine.

"Don't worry everyone. It will all be great. You all will be great."

.

.

.

And that concludes the opening. Woooooo. First glee fic- please do not be too harsh with me.


End file.
